Dare They?
by thriving-nights
Summary: YAOI EXPLICIT! don't like don't read! Raito x L kinda sad ending. Possible sequel, complete. I started talking myself out of their relationship, but couldn't do it!
1. Chapter 1

YAOI Freakin' Yaoi! have fun, don't like it then turn around now and don't waste your time with flames.

\o/

Minor updates.. sorry guys still considering the sequel.

On a late Thursday night Ratio wandered around the main surveillance room, within' the limits provided due to the chain that connected himself with his temporary counterpart. Monitors buzzed and crackled in front of the infamous detective L. The messy black top of his head stood just over the brim of his chair.

While walking towards the main computer Ratio glanced at the, over 70, monitors and noted everyone's unconscious or near unconscious states. With a shrug he ignored the rarity of the situation; after all this was the third, fifth for some, day up in search for Kira. In order to chase the exhaustion away Ratio continued to pace. The stress on him self doubled with each month and each step foreword. On these down times he took his chance to calculate everything that needed to be done. He could never relax. This was for two reasons: One, he was stuck with L at all times and L practically lived in the control room where there is no where to relax. The room held such a cold and sterile feel to it, if you ignored the unique aroma of overworked men and deserts of all sorts. Second, if Ratio ever truly relaxed he would be open. And that is in no possible way allowed. At no points would he allow himself to be taken off guard.

Having paced off his desire to sleep, Ratio returned to L's side. It had become such a natural action. In any breakthrough, or if anything more than a mundane action occurred it was straight to L's side. In all situations. In boredom, loneness, action, or as a practiced action. There was always a spot next to L. 'A spot just for me... always open...' Ratio began to bemuse but with a slight shake of the head, banished the thoughts as trivial and unbecoming.

Ratio had become accustomed to the detective's little, well many and large, quirks. The way he fidgeted his big toe and his opposite second toe, his habit to get carried away when eating and chew up a wrapper or two, or his sad and horrible addiction to sugar did not escape Ratio's eye. Neither were the random and abnormally strong urges that seized L in the middle of the night when, as Ratio thought of it, he suffered from sugar withdrawals.

Also his outstanding ability to shrug off sleep with a few yawns and some more sweets. But apparently six days was too much; even with all those Red Bean desserts. L was asleep. Though this minor detail escaped Ratio until he attempted to question said detective about the progress thus far. When silence was his only response the young man glanced down to find L still in his position on the chair. His head slumped foreword onto his knees and sporting the most adorable speckles of drool that collected in the corner of his mouth. This man who caused Ratio so much stress, who controlled the police of the world was asleep in his chair and drooling.

Ratio couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face.

Deciding to at least clean him up a bit Ratio leaned forward and used the end of his sleeve to clean-up the drool. The light touch jolted L awake. 'I should've known.. I Know he's a light sleeper. Why in the hell did I think that this would work?' Ratio accosted himself without showing his thought physically. To do so would show weakness, something totally and utterly not allowed.

The awkward pause of L sitting and Ratio leaning over him seemed to last forever but in reality was only mere minutes.

'What's he planning? By trying to seduce me what goal can be attained? My name? Is he testing my sexuality? Does he know I'm Bi? Does he plan on finding out if I am? What would he gain from any sort of information along those lines? Perhaps for a personal conquest? There is the possibility that he is trying to see my immediate reaction and then gauge his interest in me. But in me? Me? Of all people? Me and my quirky, stubborn self would only be a burden. What about Misa-chan? Doesn't he care for her? He does seem a bit stressed when around her… Maybe this is all simply to seduce me and find out my real name. After all me must be Kira. That has to be his only goal. But if he isn't Kira... could this be genuine interest? Ratio-kun interested in me? Maybe this is all just induced delusions from a lack of sleep… He was looking at porn before. Perhaps he is Bi as well? But they defiantly weren't playgirls. He's shown almost no signs of homosexual tendencies. He Could be in the closet. Maybe he's acting on impulse? He might not even know if he's gay yet... maybe he's aiming to find out if he is or not? But when we were watching him in the safety of own room, he still didn't show any signs. He could have known there were cameras there and purposefully bought those magazines to convince us that he was acting normally. He is easily considered above average. Ratio-kun could hide that side of himself. Hell if he's Kira like I believe he is then he can hide anything about himself. I wonder what his opinion of homosexuality is anyways? Does he realize, if his aim is anything close to a relationship, this is quite possibly the worst possible time…'

Even in the whole 1.75 of a second that passed, L was still incapable of determining if Ratio's intention were pure.

'Can L's eyes get any larger? That innocent look suits him. Actually the only other time I saw his eyes that wide was when Kira2 almost leaked the existence of Shinigami.'

In a very out of character snort Ratio broke the silence.

"What's so funny Ratio-Kun?" L practically cooed in a vain attempt to shift the embarrassment of the situation to Ratio by making the situation uncomfortable. Unfortunately for L, Ratio saw that move from a mile away. After all he would've done the same exact thing.

"I was thinking you looked as innocent a second ago as you did when Kira2's message spoke of Shinigami and you fell from your chair. You do remember don't you?" Ratio replied truthfully, ending the statement with a questioning challenge and an equally bold smirk. He had managed to counter L's attempt to shift the embarrassment and issue a challenge of sorts in one swoop.

Since the beginning of the 'incident' neither male had moved an inch. Both had managed to recover their composures but suffered the same due to their close proximity: Deeper, shorter breaths, racing minds, a fine line of sweat at the brow and budding erections at the prospect behind the situation.

In a desperate act to find the meaning behind this, and again to shift any and all embarrassment to Ratio, L tried to call his position out and play on society's overall discomfort with homosexuality. Though the question took far more courage than L expected to muster.

"Do you like me sexually Ratio?"

"More than sexually." Ratio said coolly before he could stop himself. The question itself and his response to it did cause a bit of surprise on Ratio's part but what truly caught his attention was how L dropped the honorific '–kun' from his name. That privilege was typically reserved for family and lovers…

L is known for jumping into uncharted territory, typically though with full heed of the risks. Like when he confronted Ratio at the college admissions ceremony and announced to him his true identity.

"Am I wrong in thinking it's mutual?" Ratio continued after the briefest of pauses.

"What would give you that idea?"

"Ah, no denial. Maybe because those analytical stares of yours have become a bit softer." Ratio began while slipping the hand closest to L's face upward to cup his cheek. 'What the hell am I saying? It's all true!! Why am I playing with his hair?! Shut-up Ratio, God Damn it, before you say something you Really shouldn't!' Ratio's rational mind ranted the entire time the scene was being enacted. There was no rationality behind what has happening. And when did Ratio start to notice L's stares had softened? Where was all this courage and Suave Devin air coming from? "Or perhaps because you have yet to push me away?" Ratio concluded.

L blinked a few times. He has actually been caught completely off guard. After spending month after month with the man L was still incapable of figuring him out. Though he fundamentally reacted the same to specific situations his abilities and thought processes were always surprising. For example, how Ratio had caught onto the nascent interest that L himself was scarcely aware of.

"So now who moves first?" L questioned his voice barely over that of a whisper. Throughout the entire ordeal, eye contact was not once broken and the distance between the two slowly began to fade. Each one searching the other's face, hoping one would crack and admit a falsity behind what was happening. Claim to have just been messing around, or playing a practical joke. That way the true interest could be buried, along with the pain it was sure to bear. Neither felt ready to handle what might develop. If Kira was found then L would be forced to turn over Ratio to be executed. If this were explored would L have what it takes to do it? And if Kira were almost caught and Ratio where forced to kill L in turn, would he be able to muster the strength to do it?

Not only that but the situation itself would never work. They are in the middle of an investigation! They being in a relationship of any sort that wasn't friends or colleagues would prove as an interference. Along with that there would be No privacy of any sort for the two of them. Thanks to L there were no blind spots in the entire building… except for the very location they were at.

Should they? Could they? It would prove to be incredibly difficult to resist one another when they would have to shower or dress. And there was Mori Mori? Not that he truly cares for her. His interest is elsewhere but his plans may very well fall through is he doesn't have her to help him. But L's face was so close to his. During their contemplations their bodies took the initiative and urged towards the other. When both males returned to the present L had his knees down, and Ratio was practically on top of the detective and pulling him upward with the same hand that was once cupping his cheek.

"We shouldn't." L whispered, though he offered no resistance and continued to inch foreword.

"I know." Ratio replied seconds before they kissed.

All logic screamed no but it was too late.

An addiction was born.


	2. Chapter 2

Let's keep the ball rollin'!! **Lemony Goodness! squee**

P.s. sorry for the shoty plot line.. this is kinda PwP huh?

**:o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o:**

Letting all cares go, at least for the time being, both youths decided to let their bodies take them where ever this situation would lead.

With a small groan Raito let his other hand connect with the detective who in turn threw both his arm around Raito's shoulders drawing the genius as close as possible in their position. Throwing in years and years of repressed desires L opened his mouth to lick at Raito's lower lip. A silent invitation to be let in. A momentary flashback pressed at Raito's mind. The detective that now begged for an open mouth was once eating some plump cherries, using his tongue to tie the stems into knots. Accepting readily and with higher expectations than before Raito found him self pleasantly surprised.

Proving himself to be more than eager L drew his upper body closer to his source of pleasure in a futile attempt to delve deeper into Raito's touches. Raito grasped the back of his enemy's head raking his fingers along his scalp and pulling the magnificent kisser even closer. As Raito brushed L's ear an incredible moan burst free from the detective's lips causing the two mouths to break apart. A small whimper issued from the same source as the moan did, and begged the feeling to be tested even further. Raito quickly realized he had found an erogenous zone on L's body decided to take advantage of the situation. With an oh-so light breath on the very same ear another cry issued forth. Reflexively L's grip tightened. All thought was utterly focused on Raito. Each and every movement he made. Every expression. And every reaction, his own included. His hands roamed Raito in an eager search for an advantage over the other male. There was no way he was going to be Uke to Raito. It simply wasn't an option.

He was dominant. He was Semé. But considering the rate this was going at, seeing as how now Raito graduated to sucking on the incredibly sensitive skin behind L's ear, it didn't seem to be happening. Raito unconsciously began to stroke L's face. A sentimental act. When his ring finger neared L's mouth the detective closed his lips around the digit and began to play. With a cry of joy, in his head, L discovered a zone on Raito's body. Thanking any god there may be he decided to try and turn the tables.

Unaware of L's decision to use this new weakness against him, Raito continued to let himself get swept away with the sensations. Usually he has to please the woman in a relationship, and took advantage of this new pampering. His legs eventually gave way to L's incessant assault on his finger and body. He tumbled gently to the ground, followed immediately by the all too eager, world renound, detective. Using his left arm to pin Raito's left arm, L used his weight to restrain the brown haired male while he continued to utterly exploit the Achilles' heel he'd discovered.

It wasn't long before L desired some benefits of his own. Granted having a powerless Raito pinned beneath him was one hell of a benefit, it still left for something to be desired. Leaning down their lips met with such a desire that some clarity was knocked into their heads. The question 'Why are we still clothed?' crossed their minds simultaneously. Breaking apart for the shortest time they could manage both males aided the other in removing their shirt before the need for contact became too great and the endeavor had to be postponed.

Savoring the skin up and down Raito's right side, while still pinning his left arm, L decided that chest-to-chest contact was in order and snuck his cool hand underneath the heated body he was on top of; pulling upward and removing as much space between the two as he could manage.

The contrast of the frigid cold floor and hand on his back, as compared to the scorching heat that engulfed his front was as equally sensational as the detective's toying with his finger. A chorus of melodious moans streamed forth from the brunette's mouth as his partner decided that groping was not longer satisfactory and moved on to tasting him while grinding into just the right location.

Friction accentuated with an overtone of delicious tastes discovered by their palettes left both men wanting, needing more.

Making his intentions clear L began at Raito's collar bone and worked his way downward, searching for any other zones that he may cross on the way. On a personal impulse he paused at Raito's belly button to pay his respects to the spot that gave his gorgeous lover life, by lavishing it with tender suckles, and using both hands to now hold his prey in place from squirming too much.

Deciding that trepidation was merely a fool-hearty emotion, L slaughtered the butterflies in his stomach with one glance at his lover for the night's flushed and panting face. L reached out and gently using both hands and more caution then he was unaware he could've mustered at the time, removed Raito's pants and boxers. All the while making sure to avoid, possibly painful contact to his intense erection. Though pre-cum had yet to form, L assumed that it wouldn't be long before it would sprout. Hell, having been the one giving the affections, rather than receiving, the detective himself was finding his boxers to be a bit.. sticker.. then they were a few hours ago.

To amend this problem, the black haired man leaned back on his hunches and took in the sight of his absolutely nakid Raito. Though contact had been lost Raito was still panting with lust clouded features and a blush that spread across his torso giving a soft pink tint to his appearance. His muscles emphasized just the right spots on his body: The tender lines along his chest and upper arms, the perfect shadows that outlined his abs that now glistened with accumulated sweat, the sweeping lines that were his neck and perfect jaw line, and finally how wonderfully proportioned he was. 'A natural born beauty.' L mused to himself while greedly devouring the image with intentions to employ it later on.

At the loss of contact Raito opened his eyes, curious as to why L had stopped. He was granted with the sight of the topless detective leering yearnfully at him while slowly undoing his own baggy pants. Midnight eyes roamed across his skin leaving burning trails down his chest, across his arms, and back up toward his lips. Raito sat up grasping the detective with both arms and using his teeth to pull the zipper the rest of the way down. And gently removing the offending clothing. Now face to face with L's obvious desire Raito couldn't stop himself any longer.

Leaning forward to tentatively lick at L, Raito attempted to provide support by linking one arm underneath his ass and the other arm up his spine to keep him from falling backward. The latter of which proved to pose no challenge considering L's hands practically flew to Raito's shoulders for support as Raito began to move his head.

The amazingly warm, wet suction to L's manhood caused a shuddering gasp to escape, which quickly turned into a broken cry when Raito paused at the tip to lap up some beads of pre-cum that were welling.

L was no virgin. He had his experiences already, though he viewed them more as a way to put aside a nessicary experience in life. He truly hadn't even been friends with his partners. Seeing as how he lived at the orphanage his entire childhood training to be L, his only options lay with others like him. They too took the entire act in a more detached way. Never before had he been serviced like this.

Finally realizing there were many, many aspects to sex he had yet to learn. The detective cut loose of any reserves that may have remained. Raito obviously knew more about this lifestyle then he did. With a mental groan of both dismay and anticipation L resigned himself to play Neko. This might just be a one time occurrence, and he may as well pull as much as he can from it now while he still could. He knew that he may not even be able to escape this case alive.

By the time Raito began to deep throat, the detective had to recline to allow his lover better access. To keep himself from falling, he braced his arms behind himself and managed counter thrusts upward with his hips in time with Raito's bobbing head. As the brunette drew away he increased suction and made sure to flick at the shaft's head before descending with a slight hum.

Raito had never given head before, but he had herd of different ways in which to make it the most pleasurable for the other person, and improvising by using what he would think to feel the best Raito contented himself with savoring the taste and scent of his lover. The Spicy tang that blended with the slightly salty consistency that was being ever so slowly drawn into his mouth left his head swimming. Each and every moan that escaped L's lips sent waves directly down Raito's spine and into his groin.

As it became obvious that L was nearing his peak he slowly drew away and instead pressed the erection onto L's stomach while applying pressure but no friction, he needed L somewhat able to comprehend the situation for this next part.

"L... L. I need to know. Is there any lubrication near?" Ratio's voice had dropped almost a full octave and taken a darkly gruff undertone, which only wreaked havoic on L's control. But the consistent pressure on his cock allowed him to at least concentrate enough to understand the word 'lube.'

"Fuck it, just go... Nuuh.. I'll be fine." L responded impatiently trying his best not to whine or whimper. Latching one arm around Raito's neck, which was now easily within' reach, the black haired man blew Raito's mind with a blinding kiss. Pouring his growing desire and desperate need to discover all that could be had between them into the nearly violent expression. L was determined to push this as fast and as far as he could possibly manage. Raito was left with far less concern to his detective's tolerance for pain, but he still didn't want to enter entirely dry. Raito coaxed the detective onto the ground, the cold surface drawing a silent hiss from L. Whispering promises of satisfaction, Raito lifted both of the detectives legs over his shoulders, and slid down the lithe body mentally adoring every inch of the smooth and not surprisingly sweet flavored skin. He first traced lazy tracks along his L's inner thigh, knowing full well that his action were appreciated but a greater need lay ahead; indicated by the wiggling that grew in force whenever he neared L's entrance.

Ratio decided that any lubrication would do. Even if it was as crude as saliva. Using his right hand he lifted the lower half of L's body and eagerly pressed his tongue against the tiny pucker presented to him.

Having been taken unaware L's eyes shot open and his features screamed surprise though he was too unprepared to make any noise to accompany his obvious emotion.

Lifting his head Ratio cooed softly to the detective that lay in his grasp to calm himself, "L… just relax… let me in..."

Resigning himself to the fact that Raito was right, the detective dropped his head with a deep breath and simultaneously unclenching his muscles. Taking the chance while it was available the brunette's moist member wiggled in as far as he could possibly manage, just barely passing through the second rim of muscles. (A/n: Raito has a talented tongue in more then one way .) In order to further relax the detective Raito used the arm that wasn't supporting L's backside to trace comforting patterns on the adjacent thigh. Carefully working up a steady pace each ending with a swirl around the entrance itself, Ratio stopped once the hips surrounding him began to buck in response.

Acting quickly the brunette coated his own member in all the available pre-cum and gently pressed his mushroomed tip to L's entrance. And with a small thrust he was past the first few rings of muscles. A simultaneous cry tore through the gathered silence of the room. Both men shook with the force of the contact. Raito froze, allowing time for the detective that lay prostrate below him to adjust and to prevent himself from ending all too soon. The tiny convulsions that tweaked around his manhood made the task rather difficult.

After mere moments the detective took the initiative and impaled himself fully, using his arms as leverage. The sensations that seized the brunette caused an almost painful scream to echo in the cold, empty room and making Raito fall onto his hunches completely leaving L in an awkward position: His backside held fast at an upward angle while his upper body was slightly propped up on the ground. Seeing the image of true bliss on Raito's face the detective decided to steal some more of the delicious ecstasy and up righted himself completely; driving himself even deeper. As the sensations rocked the two, their arms found sanctuary around the other's body. Using all the strength they could muster, the two began to rock. A slow and steady pace heightening their already unbearable anticipation. The movement became more fluid as thin layers of blood lined the connection between the two. With each of L's downward thrusts a matching groan accompanied the action.

Sweat slicked bodies converged with more momentum. The coil tightening around and through the men. Both feeling the effect of their pumping. Both crying at the vibrating waves of rapture that emanated from their centers. As the desire grew so did their pace. The sounds of moist skin pounding together rang out, joined in a chorus of melodies, only found during the most heated of matings, echoed through the control center for the first time.

In a fortunate adjustment of angles L's prostate received a savage stab. The explosion behind the detective's eyes combined with the furious friction his cock was receiving from it's position between the two caused an orgasm of unimaginable magnitude to posses him. With a scream that would leave his throat raw for two days, L announced to the world who had given him the best fuck of his life, "Raito!!" Rang through the room in straight into his lover's heart.

The consequential tightening around Raito's penis jolted the perfect amount of pressure needed to send a responding orgasm through the brunette's body. Every muscle tightening and contorting his face into one of other-worldly bliss, Raito replied to his koi's call with one of equal ferocity, "L!!"

Raito collapsed backwards, narrowly avoiding a painful meeting with his head and the very solid floor.

As a last act, before exhaustion claimed his body, Raito glanced down onto his chest to see the infamous detective L, his toughest opponent in his life, and newest lover already sleeping and drooling.

Ratio couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face nor the accompanying snort. 'Perfect,' was the last thought that crossed his mind before safe, secure darkness encompassed him and beckoned him to deep slumber.

**:o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o: **

Yay let me know how it went! is very anxious

Hope you loved it .

Oh and P.s. I did this without a Beta and on 'notebook' not microsoft word, so if it's off I'm soo sorry! I tried .


	3. Chapter 3

Also check out my other fic! It's kinda unsteady because I have a basic plot but I'm just dumb. But yeah now it's time to wrap thing up! - I love these two I really do. And despite my BURNING hate for Raito I can't help but understand him.. grumblestupidsupidmegrumble

"On With The Show!"

:o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o:

Crack! and, "Dammnit," forced its way in and through L's sleep fogged mind. Taking the noises to heart the detective bolted upright ready for anything: An earthquake, the building to collapse, to have police seize the headquarters, or to be.. caught in his very inappropriate position with a very nakid Raito. Fortunately none of the fore mentioned fears took form and instead L discovered the noise came from the eerie glow of monitors that dominated the control room. Matsuda had simply fallen in the dark when coming back form the bathroom when going through his routine for the morning. L's characteristic inability to sleep heavily, partially due to insomnia and paranoia, reacted to the transmitted noises violently. In sharp contrast Raito, as the detective knew all to well by this point, slept very heavily.

For one reason or another, despite the jolt to consciousness, L had yet to asses the situation he was currently in. Next to his nakid self Raito lay sleeping, nakid as well, and curling himself against L's torso in a futile attempt to stay warm on the very cool floor. Somehow in their bout just hours before the two had managed to edge their way away from the center of the room and instead closer to the small kitchen located directly to the left. The kitchen was usually only used to make coffee and to store snacks for the detective so it all remained within' a few paces of the duo's seats.

After checking the blinking red time and confirming his suspicion that they still had 3 hours before they would be relieved, L began the process of cleaning himself and Raito up. 'Matsuda's up really early..' The black haired detective idly wondered to himself, First he collected their scattered clothes, or at least the ones he could reach without disturbing the still sleeping Raito. Then, barely, reaching the sink inside the kitchen to wet a rag with hot water and grabbing a second dry rag L began to clean himself up.

Once satisfied with his newly cleaned and half clothed self (he only managed to recover his boxers and jeans but the shirt was sadly out of reach) the detective attempted to wake the brunet.

20 minutes later found Raito still fast asleep and unresponsive to L attempts to wake him. Even after poking, calling, light kisses on the face, and having various deserts held under his nose Raito's exhausted body refused to awaken. And understandably so, after all L could only imagine how far Raito was actually pushing himself these past few days. With this thought L decided to let his lover sleep for a while longer before he would attempt a second time to wake him.

Dutifully L tried to clean Raito, seeing as how his semen was dried on both of their stomachs making the area a bit itchy and the dried sweat wasn't much better.

The task of cleaning the sleeping man's body proved to be a more difficult task then L had anticipated. At the beginning L simply had to keep himself from getting too excited. Honestly he didn't feel like having to clean himself a second time, and after being with someone recently, pleasuring yourself alone seems far less tempting then it had once been.

The second problem lay with keeping Ratio from getting too excited. This was becoming a reoccurring issue. Nearly every time L touched Ratio in the least the typical response was that of a moan and a bit more blood re-directed south, which in turn lead to the primary issue of L keeping himself calm and unaffected by Raito's reactions.

After a break for each of them to settle themselves L returned after warming the cloth once more and decided to treat the undertaking as one would taking off a band-aid: just get through the task as quickly, efficiently, and painlessly as he could manage.

Unfortunately, Raito reacted in full and by the end was left with a full arousal which then affected the dream he was having. Within' minutes he was tossing somewhat and moaning heartily. It wasn't long before L began to slightly regret his decision to clean the man. It wasn't until L's name escaped from the brunet's panting lips did the detective decided to try and return the favor that was extended to him earlier that night; hopefully also acting as a double edged sword and wakening him in the process.

Avidly L's messy black top descended on Raito's prominent erection. L knew he had very little skill when it came to pleasing another man orally but at least Raito was unconscious so his lack of skill may just go unnoted.

Nearly moments after fully engulfing Raito's cock it was bucked further into the detective's mouth. L had expected this and managed not to choke, after all he had yet to discover his ability to deep throat due to his lack of a gag reflex.

Instead of skill L attempted to instead apply strong suction and as much action with his tongue as he could manage. L quickened the pace all the while trying to keep himself fairly cool. He slipped up once and looked up at one of Raito's more powerful groans and saw his lover's flushed face thrashing back and forth in pleasure. The sight caused the sheer lust L had been fighting off, flood his loins. Just as Raito's moans became unbearably desperate and his bucking hips were rather hard to hold still L figured his orgasm was close. If this didn't wake him, nothing would. To help push his lover over the edge L paused with the tip of Raito's cock as far back into his mouth as he dared and hummed with all he was worth. The trick worked on cue. With a jumbled cry that resembled the words 'L' and 'fuck' Ratio shot up, face displaying the ecstasy that twined through each fiber of his being, fully awake and giving everything he was worth down L's willing throat.

Post orgasmic and post sleeping fatigue gripped at Raito's mind and caused him to slowly sink back to the ground despite the cold and suddenness of the awakening. Quickly realizing what the brunet was doing L called out while crawling closer in an attempt to keep him awake. Instead of heeding his lover's call Raito continued to drift back to sleep. Acting fast L leaned in and captured Raito's mouth.

The kiss was initially one-sided until Raito found the energy to participate. The kiss quickly turned French just as L slipped his hand into Raito's hair simultaneously pulling the wakening man closer. L pushed for the kiss further and further trying to rouse Raito completely, after all he was still undressed and sprawled out on the floor.

Raito responded readily and slowly began to raise instinctively reaching for L's face and attempting to graze across his ear. Despite having just come the brunet was still easily excited, if not able to go all out. L reacted just in time and jerked his head out of Raito's reach, breaking the kiss before they got too heated. Through some miracle both of them managed to end the kiss without being consumed by lust, but merely savoring the lingering taste of each other.

Raito now thoroughly confused about what the hell was going on just blinked up blankly at the detective. L's midnight eyes gleamed with humor as he tossed Raito's most available clothes at him. ( Socks, jeans, and his shirt. His boxers were missing, perhaps nearer their seats..)

Raito began by putting on his socks. Just as he was going to turn around and ask L for the key so he could put on his shirt L turned towards him at the exact same time.

"Could you come here?"

And

"Could you come here?"

Echoed in unison. With a small grin Raito moved first clutching his pants and shirt while coming to face L. Quickly L reached out a bit to the right and picked up his shirt that had managed to escape Raito's notice. Before the brunet had a chance to voice his question L pulled the key out and undid the cuffs.

Quickly the two dressed, neither of them saying a word. They both knew that shortly they would have to return to the normal world and.. and then the chances of a repeat performance of that night would be minimal to none. Both equated breaking the silence to breaking a spell that had them both acting to freely with each other. For the past 6 or so hours both of them utterly forgot about Kira and anything related to him. The repive from life was almost serene. Their night almost magical in the unrealness, and near perfection of it.

Slowly, gingerly they embraced and shared one last kiss. One last perfect kiss. It was gentle and yet scorched with emotions. Realization, Desire, and Sadness remaining the most prominent. They stayed there holding one another in a kiss that neither ever wanted to end. Letting the feel of security and comfort encircle them.

Only once the phone rang did they hesitantly bring the kiss to a close. Neither were startled by the harsh noise, both were far to lost in the other that they barely noticed it even ring.

"I'm on my way up. Yagami-san should be headed there too." Matsuda's voice chirped far too energetically.

"Hn, good," was L's curt reply. After hearing Matsuda's very awake voice the detective was made aware of his own body's cries for sleep.

After replacing the phone in it's cradle he turned to Raito. Both of them stood there and simply stared into one another's eyes. This was it. There was only a matter of minutes before they returned to their room and were once again under surveillance. They had only moments now and something had to be said. Raito drudged up the courage and voiced what both of them desperately needed to know, "Is this a one time thing?"

"It has to be." L replied, unable for once to hide his actual emotions and sounded utterly depressed and defeated. The crushed look in his eyes nearly broke Raito's heart. But both of them knew there was nothing that could be done. Maybe in another life, another time, but not now.

Just then Yagami-san rounded the corner and bringing with him the brutal desolation of reality.

That night as L and Raito slept their hands clasped together instinctively underneath the thick, warm blanket.

:o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o:

Yes I know that I mis-spell naked, that's just because I'm werid and that's just how I spell it..

Also when it comes to sentance structure, I am far more accustomed to poetry and shorthand so I use sentance fragments. I do try to avoid run-ons. Also I am Betaless and I usually only go over my works 2 maybe 3 times at most. So please excuse the horrible grammer.

Finally There's one last thing that I left on purpose.. Raito's boxers were left behind. Which leads me to my next point..

I _might_ make a sequel to this where they break their decision to keep their hands-off but I wanna know any suggestions and opnions from you guys first. Okay?

:Edit: it's official and I'm going to enlist to the Navy in the coming months so if I do make a sequel it won't be for a LONG time. But I will not abandon the endevor if I get some decent feed back. I've got a bit of response on but their review ratio is soo poor hyuu So Speak Up if you want more! And wish me luck, I'm sweating bullets!:

R&R because I need to know someone cares Hope you liked it!


End file.
